<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I Am Living A Life Full Of You by Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691270">I Am Living A Life Full Of You</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms'>Minor Fandoms (HMSquared)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkwardness, Dancing, Eventual Castiel/Dean Winchester, First Kiss, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rock and Roll, Slow Dancing, bad dancing</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:47:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>537</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27691270</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/Minor%20Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One afternoon at the bunker, Dean decides to blast some music. Then Cass walks in on him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Strictly Platonic Dancing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Based on the resume off many JIBCONs ago. Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was one of those rare afternoons where Dean had the bunker to himself. Sam and Jack were off hunting. Cass, meanwhile, was at the grocery store with a very specific list. No one was supposed to be back for a while.</p><p>Pulling out his new boombox (a Christmas gift from Sam), Dean set it on the table. He slipped in a tape and cranked up the volume. Joan Jett, Led Zeppelin, and AC/DC filled the bunker.</p><p>Air guitar and dancing ensued. Dean hopped around the room without a care in the world. No one was trying to end the world. No all-powerful beings wanted Team Free Will dead.</p><p> </p><p>The music was cranked so loud he didn’t hear the front door open. But then Dean turned around and Cass was standing there, bags in hand. A slightly perplexed expression lined the angel’s face.</p><p>“Cass!” Dean rushed to turn down the music. “Warn a guy next time!”</p><p>“What are you doing?” Cass set the bags down with furrowed brows. The Winchester’s eyes widened in realization.</p><p>“Do you really not know what dancing is?” A silent shake of the head. “Come here.” Cass crossed the room as Dean turned the music back up. He shouted above the din, “Just feel the beat and move your feet!”</p><p>Dean resumed hopping around the table. Cass remained in place, watching him. Then, after a moment, he awkwardly shuffled his feet.</p><p>“Like that?!”</p><p>“Yeah, sure!” It was bad, but neither of them cared. Cass swung his arms out; his head began to bob. Dean grinned like an idiot.</p><p> </p><p>Thirty minutes later, Sam called to say he and Jack were returning unscathed. Cass’s dancing had improved only slightly, not that Dean minded or cared.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Romance Is In The Air</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Dean?” Someone was tapping his shoulder. “Dean!”</p><p>“What?” Dean’s eyes opened. Cass was leaning over him, expression unreadable as always. “Cass, everything alright?”</p><p>“I have a surprise for you.” He motioned to the door. Blinking, Dean got up and followed Cass out into the hallway.</p><p>“Cass...why do I hear music?”</p><p>“Quiet, you’ll ruin the surprise.” There was a touch of humor in his voice. Dean’s lips puffed outward in confusion.</p><p> </p><p>The boombox was still on the table, except now it was playing something else. After a moment, Dean recognized the song.</p><p>“‘Singin’ in the Rain’?” Cass nodded and held out one hand.</p><p>“May I have this dance?” Suddenly feeling very flustered, Dean slipped his fingers between the angel’s.</p><p>They glided out into the middle of the room and started swaying. Cass smiled nervously; he was still a very awkward dancer. After a moment, Dean swallowed.</p><p>“Wrap your arms around my neck.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“If we’re going to do a waltz, we're going to do it properly.” Cass nodded, following his friend’s instructions. Dean slowly reached for his waist. Wincing, he hooked his hands around the angel’s back.</p><p>He expected to get pushed off. But instead, Cass suddenly turned. Dean grinned.</p><p>“Was that okay?”</p><p>“That was perfect, Cass.” Their foreheads pressed together. Cass’s cheeks flushed pink and Dean frowned. “Do you want me to back up?”</p><p>“No...I just didn’t expect it to be mutual.” Their noses touched, but they didn’t kiss. Not until the music (and the swaying) stopped.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>